U.S.D.D./Trivia
Trivia *U.S.D.D is an acronym for 'U'nited 'S'tates 'D'epartment of 'D'efense. It is the third time in the Call of Duty ''series a mission title is a military acronym, as well as the first to be an official one, rather than a slang term. *The CH-47 Chinook that Mason and Hudson ride in has no actual pilot. *This mission takes place at 5:00 P.M. on November 10, 1963, while "Five" takes place in 1962 during the Cuban Missile Crisis. *This mission takes place 12 days before President Kennedy's assassination. *The metal detectors near the entrance of the Pentagon have Treyarch logos and III ARC writings on them. *After passing the man at the desk and entering the hallway with all the Distinguished Heroes and Leaders portraits on the walls, the portrait of the soldier next to the portrait of the doctor on the left wall is of Major John Plaster, Treyarch's lead consultant from S.O.G. Two other portraits are CSM Eric L. Haney (ret.), one of the founding members of the U.S. Army's Delta Force, and Lt Col. Hank Keirsey (ret), Treyarch's Military Consultant. *Apparently the player can knife in this mission, even though Mason doesn't have any weapons. *In one of the pictures in the Distinguished Heroes and Leaders hall, on one of the pictures on the left it will say "Battle of Midway" and there will be a picture from the single-player level "Black Cats" from ''World at War. The player can also see a picture of Sgt. Roebuck to the right and a picture on the Sherman "Crocodile" in the level Relentless. *In one scene in the intro interrogation cutscene, the player can see that Mason went under a polygraph examination. The agency security official who apparently tested him was named C. Miller, who was one of the two main protagonists in World at War. *When Kennedy is in slow-mo the TV monitors in the background show images of his assassination and funeral. Mugshots of Lee Harvey Oswald can also be seen. *Most of the scenes on Wii are cut out, probably due to its limited RAM space. * At the part where Mason, Hudson, and McNamara can be seen in third person while walking through the metal detectors, if the player presses the "fire" button, a message "You have shot a civilian." will show up. (Confirmed on Xbox 360 and PS3) * Also, if the player presses the knife button just when entering the Pentagon will cause the screen to kick as if the knife was being used, however this does not always work. (Confirmed on Xbox 360,PS3 and PC) *The music in the beginning of the level is a variant of the music at the main menu. Also, late in the level the music from the multiplayer menu is used. *When Mason meets Kennedy in his hallucination he points a chrome plated M1911 at JFK foreshadowing his brainwashing and possible involvement in Kennedy's assassination. *This is the first ever Call of Duty mission to feature a split screen effect. ]] *On the walls in the war room, the player can see outlines of the PM63 and the MP5K just like in the zombie map "Five". *On the wall behind Kennedy in the war room there is a row of lit clocks showing the time in different places. The rightmost clock is unlit, and where the name of the location that the clock represents it says "Ascension ". *Before entering the limo, if the player presses the melee button, they will see the knifing animation, without the knife. It can only be done once. *This is the first time in Call of Duty series that an American president is seen in-game. *The clearance passwords used by McNamara, 'Prospero', " Sycorax" and 'Ariel,' are taken from the names of characters in Shakespeare's 'The Tempest.' *The Pentagon is at DEFCON 3 during Mason's visit. *When Mason enters to the office, if the player looks left they can see Conference Room from Kino der Toten. *When the player is about to go into the elevator they can see the starting place in the zombies map "Five", and the whole part of the map looks different. *When the player enters the president's room, he or she will see smoke appearing from nowhere in air, and the vision little changed, and when the player is looking behind him or herself using noclip, all the staff has disappeared. Category:Trivia